warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
AngeliciClan
AngeliciClan, clan of the crystal clear souls AngeliciClan is a clan that is on the peak of a beautiful, tall mountain. There's oxygen on the top, but it's slightly hard to breathe there because of the camp's height, especially to clan outsiders who are not used to such heights. The dens here are made of logs, gaps through the rocks, big rabbit burrows, thickets and small caves. This clan is very connected to StarClan, but think about it more like a purgatory. They also believe in Heaven and in the punishment of evil souls (If a cat gravely breaks the Clan Code, they have one chance to redeem themselves, or they will be exiled from the territory. Clan cats say that when an exiled cat dies, it's soul shall be in extreme pain for the rest of eternity in hell.) Cats here have wings. These are known as angelus-feles forms. Kits are born wingless and earn their wings once they reach Apprenticehood (Yet they're too small and weak to fly yet.) Their wings can make them glide from small distances, thought. Once the cat becomes a warrior, Heaven gives them fully grown wings and gifts them with the power to fly. Also, they can customize their wing colors and make small plants or mushrooms grow on them. Black or dark grey wings are not permitted, since AngeliciClan believes those wing colors are from are the angels of darkness. Warriors recieve their names like in other clans, but the cat has the option to remove the suffix. If not, they must stay with it. (Example: Grassblade- The cat can choose to stay with Grass only or to stay with Grassblade.) Though, kits and apprentices must stay with the common suffixes. (Kit, Paw) The clan's diet bases on fish and shrimp from a nearby lake, squirrels, lizards, frogs, rabbits, shrews, spiders, hares, snakes, mice, rats, birds and small bugs. Also, these cats CAN have unnatural fur colors, as long as they're very pale. Every eye color is accepted except jet black. This clan is owned by Wisteria. To join, leave a message on the Talk page! Allegiances Leader Cirrus- Wise, serious and long-furred she-cat with silky, pure white fur and aqua eyes. Has generally white wings with light blue and yellow feathers. (Wisteria) Deputy Moonah- Swift, calm and strong she-cat with light ginger fur, cream spots and ice blue eyes. Has cream wings. Grows moon flowers on them. (Wisteria) Medicine cat Coldtail - Quiet, fluffy, long-haired, curious, shy, pale blue-gray and white tabby tom with a fluffy, drooping, pure white tail, three white paws, and pale orange eyes. Has generally white wings with pale blue feathers. Apprentice: Tinypaw (Leia) Warriors Sakurabranch- Fragile, shy and quiet she-cat with brown fur and green eyes. Has generally brown wings with light pink feathers and rows cherry blossom petals on them. She's also known to stutter her words. Apprentice: Lightpaw (Wisteria) Chase- Sarcastic, serious and grumpy tom with fawn- colored fur with a cinnamon splotch over his head and navy blue eyes. Has teal wings. (Wisteria) Aranja- Happy, playful and understanding tom with red fur and yellow eyes. Has generally red wings green feathers. Mate: Slikpelt Apprentice: Venuspaw (Wisteria) Streamflower - Small, pretty, fluffy, pale, long-haired, cheerful, outgoing, silvery-blue tabby she-cat with a long, feathery tail, long legs, blue claws, soft, silky fur, and very pale, shining blue eyes. Has generally light blue wings with light pink feathers. Apprentice; Spiderpaw (Leia) Riverpoppy - Slender, pretty, sleek, long-limbed, short-haired, lithe, nimble, light gray she-cat with one dark red paw, a long, lean tail with a faintly darker tip, dark red claws, and dark, yet bright blue eyes. Has generally blue wings with red feathers. (Leia) Blossomfrost - Slender, long-haired, broad-shouldered, refined, charming, warm-hearted, sweet, small, silky-furred, handsome, dappled, fluffy, unusual, tortoiseshell tom with white patches shaped like petals, a dark ginger tabby chest underbelly, a light gray tabby patch on the underside of his tail, a dark brown tabby patch on each of his legs, fluffier cream paws, one white ear, one dark brown ear, and bright, slightly frosty, inviting, warm aqua-colored eyes. Has hot pink wings. Often mistaken for a she-cat; unable to have kits. Apprentice; Flashpaw (Leia) Apprentices Lightpaw- Curious, fast and patient tom with yellow fur and orange eyes. Has yellow wings. Mentor: Sakurabranch ''(Wisteria) Venuspaw- Bubbly, careful and unreadable she-cat with pale pink fur and red eyes. Has pale pink wings ''Mentor: Aranja ''(Wisteria) Tinypaw- Brave, sleek and clumsy long-tailed Munchkin she-cat with calico fur, a slightly fluffy chest and cornflower blue eyes. Has white wings. ''Mentor: Coldtail ''(Wisteria) Spiderpaw - Nimble, leggy, short-haired, curious, clever, intelligent, dark brown and light brown tabby tom with three black paws, long claws, a lighter underside, a long, lighter-furred tail, and light, stormy green eyes. Has dark green wings. ''Mentor; Streamflower (Leia) Flashpaw - Swift, sleek, long-haired, peppy, generally happy, very pale ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, a white tail, soft fur, small, thorn-sharp claws, a slightly shorter-furred tail, and pale amber eyes. Has light orange wings. Mentor; Blossomfrost (Leia) Queens Silkpelt- Caring, gentle and motherly she-cat with smokey fur and pastel blue eyes. Has raspberry colored wings. (Wisteria) Kits Honeykit- Sweet, cute and caring tom with honey- colored fur and big, yellow eyes. (Wisteria) Rosekit- Gentle, sweet and serene she-kit with red fur and navy eyes. (Wisteria) Stormkit- Strong, adventurous and caring tom with light smokey fur and green eyes. (Wisteria) Elders: Mockingbird- Mysterious, wise and sweet tom with pale blue fur and hazel eyes. Has generally blue wings with grey feathers. (Wisteria) Bee- Cranky, raspy and harsh she-cat with black fur and orange eyes. Has yellow wings. (Wisteria) Ice- Responsible, caring and blind tom with white fur and grey eyes. Has generally white wings with ice blue feathers. (Wisteria) Former members None at the moment Roleplaying: Aranja sat down on the lake's borders. He was out training with Sakurabranch and their apprentices. He smiled, watching Venuspaw relax slightly. She had been strangely anxious since the last day so much that the medicine cat had to give her poppy seeds to make her fall asleep. .... Venuspaw listened to the sound of pawsteps coming her way as the scent of Lightpaw filled her nostrils. He sat down next to her, staring at the blue water ripples. Venuspaw joined, her pale pink tail flicking slightly. Suddenly, the young she-cat sprung up and jumped into the cold water that was underbelly-high. She sunk her fangs on something and closed them, promising a firm grip on the caught object. Aranja and Sakurabranch looked up to see what was happening, and padded closer. After a few seconds of struggling, Venuspaw's head popped out of the water, a small fish dangling from her jaws colored with blood. It wriggled for some time, but then it stopped. Venuspaw assumed it was finally dead. "Good job!" Aranja praised the she-cat, turning and fetching his kill. "So. Are we all settled to go back to camp?" Lightpaw meowed curiously. Everybody nodded and eventually broke into a sprint. .... After a while, they entered to the camp, one by one placing their prey down on the fresh-kill pile. Except that the fish that Venuspaw was carrying suddenly moved and slapped her in the face with it's tail. A growl escaped her lips as everybody giggled softly. Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to end me twice? 20:17, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ---- (I just realized comic fans may think I was inspired by Spiderman and the Flash. I assure you, that's not how I got inspired.) Streamflower went off in search of her apprentice, Spiderpaw. She wanted to teach him some more advanced hunting moves. She poked her head into the apprentices' den, only to find his friend Flashpaw. "Hi Streamflower!" she mewed brightly. "What'cha need?" The silvery-blue tabby replied, "Hello, Flashpaw. Have you seen Spiderpaw anywhere?" The pale ginger tabby shook her head. "Not around here. Check by the lake, though. He's probably walking around." "Oh, thanks!" 20:30, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ---- The four cats nodded at eachother and walked off into two duos, going into different directions. Sakurabranch and Aranja sat down on a small boulder to share words about the progress of their dear apprentices. "Lightpaw seems doing greatly." He began. "Yes. I'm quite impressed about his crouching abilities. They seem to be getting better at each training session." Sakurabranch slowly agreed, licking one of her frontal paws. "You must be a wonderful mentor. Congratulations." Aranja purred. The other feline did the same as a thank you. "What about Venuspaw?" She asked. "Well, her speed is growing fast, but what worries me is her lack of attention!" Aranja sighed, his eyes clouding with sadness. "Oh... D-Don't worry. she just needs extra practice with that." Sakurabranch said, tilting her head to the left. Aranja nodded, jumping off the boulder. "Well, I better be off. I'm going to visit Silkpelt for a while." He added, walking off into the direction of the nursery. Sakurabranch was left alone. She hummed and laid down, stretching her wings and staring at the blue sky. Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to end me twice? 20:45, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ---- As Flashpaw and figured, Spiderpaw was by the lake, walking around and occasionally using his wings to glide. It didn't take long for Streamflower to find him. "Spiderpaw!" she called, getting the tabby tom's attention. "Yes, Streamflower?" he replied, walking/gliding over to his mentor. "Time to train. I'm going to teach you some more advanced hunting techniques." The tabby tom's dark green wings rapidly fluttered with excitement as he followed Streamflower to where they'd be training. 21:03, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ---- Sakurabranch closed her emerald eyes and drifted off into sleep. .... Meanwhile, the other duo decided to take a meal to their denmates. Venuspaw carried the fish she killed earlier, while Lightpaw carried a bird. "so... Who are you taking that to?" Venuspaw asked her friend "Oh, you know. Whoever wants it." He replied. "Same." She said, but what Lightpaw understood was just a muffled meow. Once there, they sat down next to the entrance. Venuspaw padded towards Flashpaw and placed her prey next to her "Wanna share a meal with me?" She asked, blinking a couple of times. Lightpaw shrugged and decided to eat the bird himself. Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to end me twice? 21:32, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ---- (Flashpaw's a she-cat, btw) "How've you been?" asked Flashpaw in between bites of the bird. 23:46, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ---- (I'm so sorry, Luna! D: It wasn't Flashpaw, I accidentally messed up the text! The part that I said that Flashpaw decided to eat the bird himself was supposed to be Lightpaw. That's why I called her a tom... I already fixed it. Again, I'm so sorry!) "Oh, fine. Just went hunting for a while." Venuspaw nodded, but got interrupted. "And she got hit by a fish!" Lightpaw added. Venuspaw growled slightly "Yeah, about that... Hey, but it was an accident!" She laughed .... Aranja padded into the nursery, looking for his mate. "Silkpelt?" He called out. A queen poked her head out of a corner. "Hello!" She gasped and hurried next to the tom, brushing against him in the process. He licked her head a few times. "Hi! How have yo- Wait... This is just too quiet..." He realized and scanned the small cave. As expected, three kits bounded towards the couple, meowing cheerfully. "Oh, there you are!" Rosekit and Stormkit yowled in unison. "Father!" Honeykit meowed sweetly. Aranja' eyes softened as he reached down and touched noses with each. .... Sakurabranch woke up. her fur almost burning by the direct sunlight. "Argh!" She hissed, hopping off the boulder and running into the shade of a nearby bush. Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to end me twice? 00:08, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ---- (It's okay! I just wanted to make sure it was clear that Flashpaw's a she-cat. I had a similar incident a few years ago where one of my cats was constantly mistaken for a tom despite her description saying she's a she-cat. The cat in question was mentioned in Sapphirepool's quote (should be the last cat).) Flashpaw couldn't help but chuckle when she heard Venuspaw got hit by a fish. "Sorry, just the thought of that is hilarious," she said. "If it had happened to me, I probably would have laughed as well." .::. "Too hot in the sun?" Riverpoppy asked Sakurabranch. 01:01, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Oh, I'll make sure the fish is dead next time." Venuspaw said while raking the scales off her next treat. "That made me feel better. Thank you." She smiled .... Sakurabranch jumped slightly at the sudden noise. "Oh! I-It's you, Riverpoppy." She panted for a few seconds. "Y-yes... I wish it could be sun down. I just love staring at the orange and pink colors in the clouds... It's so beautiful." Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to end me twice? 01:24, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ---- Flashpaw smiled warmly as she continued to eat. .::. "Sorry for scaring you," the gray she-cat apologized. "I didn't mean to do so. I thought you had noticed me earlier." 20:40, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Don't worry... It happens oftleny." Sakurabranch meowed. Just as she finished, Moonah approached the cats. "Hello." She greeted, her voice echoing though Sakurabranch's ears. The hazel feline greeted back with a slight nod. "Sakurabranch, I would like you to join the next border patrol with Spiderpaw and Chase." Moonah said, flicking her tail in the direction of Cirrus, who was laying down on a tall tree's branch. Normally, they did the ceremonies and reunions there. "Cirrus says that she smells heavy rain coming this way. So please hurry up." Moonah added. "Alright." Sakurabranch replied and said goodbye to the warrior and deputy. After that, she padded towards the middle of the apprentice and warriors den. Since they both were literally a big cave. Then, the path split into two. And there she was! "Umm... Chase? Spiderpaw? We're going to go on a border patrol. Later." Sakurabranch meowed silently, softly enough to not bother the others, yet loud enough so that they could hear it. Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to end me twice? 21:25, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ---- As Sakurabranch began looking for Spiderpaw, he and Streamflower returned from hunting practice. Spiderpaw had caught a couple of small mice while training, and he set them on the fresh-kill pile. 21:44, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ---- Chase growled slightly as he got up from his comftarble nest and walked towards Sakurabranch. "Well, make it quick!" He snapped. Sakurabranch's eyes widened a bit and nodded quickly "Y-Yes! But there's S-Spiderpaw left!" Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to end me twice? 21:54, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ---- Spiderpaw noticed Sakurabranch and padded over to her. "Something wrong?" he asked. 01:21, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Oh, there you are!" Sakurabranch relaxed. "We need to border patrol as quick as possible." She nodded and sprinted towards the camp's entrance. Chase followed her slowly, trying to not waste energy for the short trip. Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to end me twice? 00:39, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ---- Spiderpaw nodded, gliding every now and then to keep up with Sakurabranch. 01:29, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ---- Chase and Sakurabranch sat down by the camp's entrance. "Alright. We're going to cover the rocky border first. Once done, we'll hurry up a bit on what's left and maybe hunt some prey easy to catch near the camp. Cassiel will leave new scent marks once in a while, so we must go a bit slowler than usual." Sakurabranch explained. "Got it." Chase meowed. The trio of winged felines started to move out. The soft sound of crunching dry leaves alerted each other where they were. It's a bit warmer than usual... Sakurabranch though, but shook it off. ... Honeykit yowled, catching his mother's attention. "Yes, Honeykit?" She asked. "I'm cold!" He added, curling up next to Silkpelt. A few moments later, Cirrus passed by the nursery's entrance "Silkpelt, put the kits on the safest part of the nursey. I feel harsh rain coming. We don't want any coughs on the camp." She ordered. The queen obeyed, oftenly getting shreiks and growls from the disagreeing kits. Aranja bowed his head in respect for the leader and padded off into the warrior den, his fur getting ruffled because the harsh winds. Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to end me twice? 01:38, February 19, 2015 (UTC) ---- Flashpaw fluffed up her fur as the wind began blowing. "I hope Spiderpaw's okay," she whispered to no one in particular. .::. Spiderpaw nodded, following the two warriors. 00:12, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ---- Cirrus padded into the medicine cat's den. "Hello, Coldtail. Any signs from StarClan or Heaven yet?" She asked, getting a bit further into the den to at least feel warmer. Back at the Apprentices den, Venuspaw and Lightpaw laid down on their nests, chatting about their day. Venuspaw spotted her denmate. "Hey, Flashpaw! Come join us!" She meowed happily. Lightpaw cleared a spot next to him with his tail. "This day has gotten rather weird, don't you think?" He sighed. Venuspaw nodded. .... Sakurabranch tried hurrying up, accidentally tripping on a branch. If it wasn't for her wings fluttering and helping her up, she would have got her paw sprained. "Oh, thank StarClan!" She said. Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to end me twice? 00:40, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ---- Coldtail shook his head. "Nothing yet, but I don't think a sign is too far off. I just know it." Her fur still fluffed up, Flashpaw joined Lightpaw and Venuspaw. "Things have been a bit off today. I just hope the patrol will be okay." .::. Spiderpaw rushed over to Sakurabranch, gliding a bit as his eyes widened with concern. "Are you okay?" 01:12, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Alright. If they tell you something, please warn me or Moonah. We would appreciate it greatly." Cirrus nodded and flew into her den, curling up at the very end of it. Venuspaw pressed her grey nose on Flashpaw's neck, trying to calm her down. "Everything will be fine. Just wait and see." She purred. Lightpaw got up and sat next to Flashpaw to warm her up a bit. .... "Yes." Sakurabranch purred at Spiderpaw. "Anything yet?" Chase asked sternly. "No..." Sakurabranch meowed softly. A delicate breeze swept across the serene mountain, caressing her fur. The she-cat's ears perked up and her mouth opened to taste the air as a precaution. As she did, though, the breeze grew into very strong winds that violently blew around the area they were in, making both of the warriors automatically shield the young apprentice with their wings. "Oh, this is bad!" Chase hissed. "L-Let's go back to camp!" Sakurabranch suggested. "But we can't! It's too far, let's get a shelter until this passes!" The tom replied angrily, squinting his eyes to find at least a rabbit burrow, but nothing was avilable. Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to end me twice? 01:24, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ---- Coldtail nodded as he padded over to his nest, curling up in it and falling asleep. Flashpaw smiled slightly. "Thanks guys," she mewed softly. .::. Spiderpaw shivered as the wind picked up, even though the wings of his Clanmates were protecting him. He dug his claws into the ground, out of fear that he might be blown away. 23:35, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I can't hold up much lon- AH!" Sakurabranch yowled in pain, noticing how the cherry blossom petals she grew on her wings with a lot of effort got carried away by the wind. It looked like it was nothing, but actually, it hurt like if a cat plucked the feathers off it's wings. Chase did the same as Spiderpaw, getting closer to shield both cats now. "I got this." He meowed, trying to stay calm. Oh, but this wasn't over now. The winds welcomed in heavy sheets of rain and lighting. Just seconds after that, loud thunder roared across the entire territory. .... As the medicine cat slept, Heaven made him have a dream. It was the only way they could communicate with him now. (You can choose the dream's setting, Luna ) Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to end me twice? 00:24, February 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- "There has to be some place we can use as shelter!" Spiderpaw yelled over the rain. Despite Chase's shielding, he was soaked through almost instantly. .::. Coldtail "awoke" out by the lake. While in reality it was storming heavily, in his dream, the weather was calm, and sun dappled his blue-gray and white tabby pelt. 00:34, February 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Chase nodded slightly and scanned the area again, but the thick layers of rain didn't help at all. "I can't see well! And I don't think we can keep up anymore!" He yowled. just seconds before the harsh winds managed to sweep him off his paws. The tom, who got smaller and smaller by the distance. Of course, he tried to fly back to the ground, but it was useless. Sakurabranch gasped and quickly covered the apprentice with her other wing. "We need to let go now!" She told Spiderpaw. .... A tall tom with sky blue pelt and wings along with starry eyes slowly made his way towards the dreaming cat. "Greetings, youngling. We have been expecting the Medicine Cat for a long time." Meowed the tom sweetly, sitting next to him and staring out at the water. "I have come to warn you about a prophecy that can be happening as I speak... Now, remember these words and call them out to the Clan." He took a deep breath and continued. "Winds and waters shall carry along the heroes of the land to pureness, where glory will soon be found. Together, the evil from deep within the land they shall drown. AngeliciClan shall be blessed with eternal power, though only if the three don't lose their courage and cower. " And without saying another word, he quickly got up and flew out of view, far off into the clouds. All hail the scientific potato Munchkins! 16:40, May 3, 2015 (UTC) ---- Spiderpaw nodded, then stopped. "But what about Chase?" he shouted over the sound of the rain. "We can't just leave him out there!" .::. Coldtail stared at the clouds that the blue cat flew back into, pondering what the message meant. What could it mean? he thought, somewhat confused. .::. Flashpaw jumped as thunder rumbled across the territory. "Spiderpaw's still out there!" she mewed, worried for her friend. She was about to exit the apprentices' den when Streamflower, pelt and wings drenched with water, stopped her. "I'm sorry, but it's not safe for you to go after the patrol," the tabby told her. "But my friend--" "He'll be okay, Flashpaw," she mewed softly... at least, as softly as she could to be heard over the noise of the storm. I certainly hope he will, at least. 19:21, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ---- "We'll try to fly towards his direction!" Sakurabranch quickly replied. "Three... Two... One... Now!" She yowled, opening her wings and slightly hopping off the ground, only getting blown away by the winds. When Sakurabranch realized she was no longer by Spiderpaw's side, she began to flap her wings towards Chase. "Follow me, Spiderpaw!" ... Venuspaw and Lightpaw padded towards Flashpaw, their flanks touching eachother. "They're strong enough to make it. We just need hope... In the meantime, why don't we try to keep warm in that corner over there? It might get cold suddenly and nobody wants to get sick." Venuspaw purred, trying to calm Flashpaw down. Lightpaw nodded. "She's right. We can also talk about anything else to keep us busy. Time passes faster when you're interested." All hail the scientific potato Munchkins! 19:46, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ---- Somewhat stiff with anxiety, Spiderpaw released his claw-grip on the ground, getting blown off towards the others. He did his best to glide in their direction. .::. Tail twitching with anxiety, Flashpaw nodded. "Anything in particular you want to talk about?" she asked, an edge of worry in her voice. 20:09, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ---- As expected, the wind was too strong for any cat to handle. The warriors began to lean left instead of following the path that leaded to the Camp and eventually couldn't keep up. Chase tried to get closer to the others while Sakurabranch, who appeared to be in some state of shock, stopped responding to her surroundings. "Where are you!?" Chase yowled while trying to dodge the debris that got carried away into the storm. Noticing something in the corner of his eye, the tom managed to turn around just seconds before getting hit on the head by a rock the size of a young mouse, resulting in him falling unconscious. .... "Well, what about..." Lightpaw though out loud. "Oh! Which suffix would you love to have when you become a warrior!" He meowed, earning a nod from Venuspaw. "You can go first if you want to, Flashpaw." Venuspaw added. All hail the scientific potato Munchkins! 23:38, July 20, 2015 (UTC) ---- Spiderpaw scrambled in the air, only held up by the strength of the winds. He went silent from fear, doing his best not to panic in his situation. .::. "Hmm..." Flashpaw replied, "I like how Flashheart or Flasheyes sound. What about you two?" 14:46, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Wist